Lovely Complex ::BaekYeol Version::
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: "kita nggak akan cocok!."Chanyeol mencari orang yang ingin dijadikan pacarnya, tapi dia musti pilih-pilih kenapa ya?. warning : GS, Typos, baca ndiri dah.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Lovely Complex ::BaekYeol Version:: **

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok. **

**CAST : Byun Baekhyun (Main)**

** Park Chanyeol (Main) **

** EXO MEMBER. **

** Length : 1/2 (Two Shoot)**

**DESCLAIMER : semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Boleh nggak baekppa buat saya?#ngarep mode on(dilempar golok sama readers)# **

**SUMMARY : "kita nggak akan cocok!."Chanyeol mencari orang yang ingin dijadikan pacarnya, tapi dia musti pilih-pilih kenapa ya?. Author dapet inspirasi dari emh. . sebenernya cerita dari komik, tapi author Cuma lihat Movienya aja. Mungkin agak sedikit berubah ceritanya sesuai mood author .**

**WARNING : ganderswitch for Uke. (nggak rela! Tapi musti gimana lagi, biar pas). Cerita pasaran, Geje, Abal, Amburadul (?). AU *au ah gelap!*. **

**ENJOY!**

Di suatu malam yang tenang, di tengah taman terdapat air mancur yang bentuknya melingkar dibawah air mancur itu ternyata ada sesosok _yeoja_ yang berduaan dengan sang _namja_ yang sepertinya adalah _Sunbae_nya karena seragam mereka sama dan hanya berbeda beberapa atribut.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya sang sunbae pada yeoja itu.

"_Sunbae-ah Saranghae_!, aku sudah menyukai _Sunbae_ sejak dulu. . ." walaupun gugup akhirnya yeoja itu mengatakannya. sang _sunbae_ menatap sebentar lalu memasang wajah datar dan dengan yakin menjawabnya.

"_Mian_, aku tidak bisa menerimamu—"

"—_Wae?Wae_? apa karena aku _Hoobae-_mu? Apa kau mengira aku tidak akan pantas jika jadi pacarmu nanti?" sepertinya _yeoja_ itu masih tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Karena kau lebih tinggi dariku. ." _namja_ itu segera turun dari _skateboard_-nya dan kini nampaklah perbedaan yang mencolok, antara sang _yeoja_ dan _namja. _

_Yeoja_ itu masih bingung, tapi _namja_ itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya, tapi dia berbalik sebentar sebelum benar-benar pergi. "oh ya soal cintamu, biar aku beri nasehat. .kalau kau tidak mau tersakiti karena ditolak, jangan jatuh cinta pada _namja_ yang lebih pendek darimu . ." akhirnya _namja Sunba_e itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sang _yeoja._

Di sisi lain air mancur taman itu ternyata ada juga seorang _namja_ yang hendak menyatakan perasaannya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" terdengar suara sang _yeoja._

"em. . aku jatuh cinta padamu _noona_, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" dengan yakin sang _namja_ mengungkapkannya.

"eh?" _yeoja_ itu ragu.

"_Jeongmal, noona saranghae_!" ulangnya lagi.

"_Mian_. "

"eh? _Wae_? Apa karena aku _Hoobae _mu?" Tanya _namja_ itu ngotot.

"Karena .. pasangan akan terlihat lucu jika _namja_-nya lebih pendek dari sang _yeoja_. ." jelas _yeoja_ itu yang kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya. Padahal tadi terlihat sangat tidak jauh berbeda dan terlihat ideal, sekarang terlihat bahwa sang _Namja_ lebih pendek.

"_Mianhaeyo_" ujar sang _namja_ yang serasa diceramahi dadakan itu,

Akhirnya dua orang yang ditolak tadi melewati pinggir air mancur dan bersimpangan satu sama lain.

Mari kita pause, untuk memperkenalkan mereka pada readers sekalian.

Mulai dari sang _yeoja_ dia bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol (16). Tingginya 185 cm*?* (saya pake tinggi asli aja, mian kalau aneh). Dan sang _namja _yang ditolak bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun (16) tingginya 172 cm. kedua orang ini memiliki masalah yang sama dalam percintaan_. _

Kelas 10, musim semi.

Di suatu kelas nampaklah pembelajaran seperti biasnya, _songsaengnim_ sedang menerangkan dan sebagian murid mendengarkan sebagian yang lain. .

Entahlah. . .

Terlihat seorang _namja_ yang baru mendapat sebuah kertas, dia membuka isinya yang berbunyi.

'_Kris-ge, saranghaeyo! _

_Lay' _

Ternyata _namja_ polos itu bernama Wu fuan atau biasa di panggil Kris dia berusia 17 tahun. Akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah bangku belakang tempat dimana Lay duduk. Ternyata Lay sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Kris.

Dan sang _yeoja_ yang baru saja menembaknya bernama Zhang Yi Xing yang akrab disapa Lay, dia sudah 17 tahun karena dia pernah pindah sekolah dan harus diulang dari awal. Dia _yeoja_ yang sangat manis memakai kacamata yang pas untuknya, begitu juga dengan Kris mereka sama-sama memakai kacamata.

Setelah melihat Lay, Kris mengangguk bahwasanya dia setuju untuk menjadi _namjachingunya _Lay.

Mari kita ke bangku belakang, disana ada dua orang yang sedang asik pacaran sementara _songsaeng_ capek menerangkan.

Sang namja bernama Chen (16) sedang meladeni _yeojachingunya_ dan sang _yeoja _yang sedang membuka majalah fashion, _yeoja _itu bernama Xiumin (17), mereka berdua sama-sama keturunan orang kaya.

"Chen-ah, belikan aku ini dong?" pinta Xiumin sambil menunjuk beberapa barang di majalah itu.

"Boleh, tapi nanti aku dapat apa?" Tanya Chen menggoda.

"emm. . biar kupikirkan. ., apa saja!" ujar Xiumin pada Chen.

"Baiklah akan kubelikan!" ujar Chen senang.

"_Jjinjayo_?" Tanya Xiumin senang.

Oke tinggalkan acara Lovey Dovey mereka, kita lihat seisi kelas, owh ternyata ada yang sampai tertidur, seorang _yeoja_ dia menelungkupkan tangannya kemudian memakainya sebagai bantal. Sesekali terdengar dengkuran halusnya, *omona Yeol ngorok!*. yeoja itu adalah Chanyeol, mungkin sekarang dia sedang ada di alam mimpi.

Tapi tidak akan lama, karena _Lee-songsae_ tiba-tiba mendatangi bangkunya. Dia mengetok-ngetok bangku itu berharap Chanyeol bisa bangun, namun nihil Yeol malah makin merapatkan tangannya dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Park-ssi!" ujarnya memanggil Chanyeol. Karena tidak ada respon _songsae_ makin keras memukul bangku itu. Dan dia juga menaikkan nada suaranya "Park-ssi!"

Karena capek _songsae_ hendak memukulnya dari belakang, tiba-tiba sebelah bangku Chanyeol duduklah Baekhyun, dia sedang memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya, menatap maklum pada Yeol yang sering ketiduran itu.

"Itu tak akan cukup untuk membangunkannya!" ujar Baekhyun pada _songsaeng_. _Songsaeng_pun menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau bangunkan dia!" ujar _Songsaeng_.

"Begini cara membangunkan tukang molor kayak dia!" setelah mengatakan itu dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung menendang meja Chanyeol, alhasil Yeol bangun seketika, Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur bangku karena ditendang Baekhyun. "awh. ._appo_!"erangnya sambil mencari kesadarannya.

"Bangunlah _Pabbo_!" perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah samping kanannya yang disana sudah terpampang muka Baekhyun.

"Kau yang menendang mejaku?" tanyanya seolah nggak mau diganggu.

"Hanya dengan cara itu kau bisa bangun" jelas Bakehyun.

"Kenapa harus kau yang melakukannya!"

Saat mereka mulai bertengkar, teman-teman yang lain hanya memperhatikan dengan senyuman yang aneh, "Mereka cocok satu sama lain" gumam Xiumin.

"_ani_, kami tidak cocok sama sekali" ujar mereka bersamaan dan langsung menoleh ke bangku belakang.

"Dalam kebersamaan yang sempurna" kini Kris yang ada di bangku depan yang berkomentar.

"Hanya kebetulan!" lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan dan langsung menoleh ke depan, karena bangku Kris ada di depan.

"Benarkah?" Lay membeo. Oh apakah semuanya lupa kalau di kelas ini ada songsaengnim.

"Sudah kubilang itu kebetulan!" dan mereka terlihat makin kompak. Karena kesal Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jangan meniru-niru aku pendek!"

"Jangan panggil aku pendek, batang kacang!" Baekhyun yang nggak terima ikutan berdiri, yang sudah pasti dimenangkan Chanyeol tingginya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu pada _Yeoja_!"

"Jangan bicara begitu dengan _Namja_!"

"Memangnya kau _Namja_?"

"Pantaskah batang kacang sepertimu, menjadi _yeoja_?"

"Diam kau anak bawang!"

"Diam kau pemain Volley"

"Minum susu supaya cepat tumbuh!"

"Pindah ke luar angkasa sana! Kau terlalu tidak normal!"

"CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA! KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" teriak _songsaeng_ yang sudah nggak tahan dengan adu mulut antara mereka berdua yang pasti tidak akan pernah selesai.

Dengan sedikit kesal akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kelas. Dan membiarkan yang lainya belajar dengan tenang.

"Buka halaman selanjutnya . .. " ujar _songsaeng._

Saat Istirahat

Mereka ber-6 selalu berkumpul karena mereka sudah seperti sahabat lama, walau baru kenal beberapa bulan. Kris-Lay, Chen-Xiumin, dan Baekhyun-Chanyeol. Ralat dua pasang sudah berpacaran tinggal dua orang yang mempunyai masalah tinggi badan.

Lagi-lagi Xiumin membawa majalah itu dan menginginkan beberapa barang di dalamnya. Yang lainnya hanya menatap heran pada pasangan ini.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membeli barang untuknya tanpa ada alasan khusus. ." Komentar Chanyeol yang sudah jengah melihat aksi Lovey-Dovey mereka.

"Bukan begitu" sahut Xiumin nggak terima,

"Aku bukanlah orang yang akan memenuhi segala permintaannya, aku hanya membelikan barang untuknya" jelas Chen.

"itulah Pointnya" tambah Baekhyun.

"_ani_!, saat dia membelikanku barang-barang, aku melakukan sesuatu untuknya, ," jelas Xiumin.

"Misalnya seperti apa?" Tanya Lay polos.

"aahh~ kau pasti sudah tahu itu, aku gunakan tubuhku!"

Kris hanya menatap bingung dan akhirnya dia berpikir terlalu keras sampai dari hidungnya keluar darah*mimisan*. Yang lain makin kaget dan mencari tisu di meja itu. Akhirnya Kris pingsan di bahu Lay.

"Kris-ah _Gwechanna_!" Tanya Lay sementara Xiumin hanya tersenyum aneh " dasar _pikiran yadong_, kau membayangkan apa hah?" ujar Xiumin.

"Itu semua salahmu tahu!" ucap Yeol pada Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba datanglah pelayan kantin yang hendak menulis pesanan mereka. " ada yang mau pesan sesuatu?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"jus Strawberry!" teriak Yeol dan Bakhyun barengan membuat yan lain cengo, Yeol menatap Baekhyun canggung. Setelah semuanya memesan pelayan itu kembali ke dapur.

Karena sudah lama terdiam Lay membuka suara untuk mengomentari mereka berdua. "Kalian benar-benar cocok satu sama lain, kenapa kalian tak coba untuk kencan berdua siapa tahu berhasil!" saran Xiumin.

"Buat apa aku kencan dengan seseorang yang mengingatkanku akan tinggi badanku!" seru Baekhyun.

"heh! Aku juga tidak mau ya punya pacar pendek sepertimu!" Yeol nggak kalah sewot.

"Memangnya kau bisa pilih-pilih pacar, batang kacang!" Tanya baekhyun menjelekkan Chanyeol.

" kalau aku benar-benar mau cari pacar, kapan saja aku bisa dapat pacar. Kau kira aku apa hah?" teriak Chanyeol. Karena terpancing emosi jadi Chanyeol mengatakan tanpa berpikir panjang.

Di suatu danau yang dipinggirnya ada jalan yang biasa dilewati Yeol,Lay dan Xiumin. Mereka melewatinya dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasanya, namun jika hari biasa mereka akan menikmati pemandangan sore yang menakjubkan, tidak untuk kali ini.

"kau tahu, ada sesuatu yang mungkin dilakukan ada juga yang tidak mungkin dilakukan, dan pilihanmu yang ini adalah yang mustahil dilakukan, bagaimana mungkin kau yang pilih-pilih ini bisa dapat pacar dalam seminggu?" Tanya ples ceramah Xiumin panjaang banget.

"Tolonglah aku, carikan aku seseorang!" pinta Chanyeol sambil membungkuk dan dalam posisi memohon.

"oke, kukira aku bisa, memangnya kau mau cari yang seperti apa?" Tanya Xiumin, membuat Yeol tersenyum merekah. "Yang tinggi, makin tinggi makin bagus".ujar Yeol.

"Kalau begitu sih susah. ."

"Tolonglah, tidak peduli dia seperti apa, yang terpenting adalah tinggi, tinggi dan tinggi! Jebal Xiumin -jiejie" paksa Yeol. Xiumin berpikir lama sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau? Kenapa kau mengganggu acara favorite-ku?" ujar Chanyeol karena tiba-tiba saja tv yang ada dikamarnya berganti chanel.

Ternyata dari bawah muncullah eonninya Yeol. Dia bernama Luhan, kakak termanisnya tapi kalau untuk acara kesukannya masalah eonni, nomor 2. Dia berumur 19 tahun.

"Aku mau menonton tv Yeollie. Kenapa ada masalah. .?" Tanya Luhan.

"ya masalah lah, kau mengganggu acara pangeranku tahu!, kenapa kau tidak menontonnya di kamarmu sendiri. .? disanakan sudah ada.!" Ujar Yeol.

"TV-ku rusak."

Mereka berdua terdiam dan memperhatikan acara yang sedang berlangsung. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku selalu menonton acara ini. ."Luhan membuka pembicaran.

"Aku tak tahu itu, apaan sih ini?" Yeol mulai ngambek, oke! Dua orang imut jadi satu, author mulai silau nih.

Hape Yeol bergetar dan Nampak ada pesan dari Xiumin.

'_telah kutemukan pria-pria tinggi!' _

Begitulah isi pesan singkat itu. "YEYY!" teriak Yeol tiba-tiba berjingkrak-jingkrak diatas kasur dan tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dari sang kakak. "Kau kenapa Yeolli?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ah, ani!. Perasaan ini tidak akan dimengerti oleh orang yang belum mempunyai pacar sepertimu. ."

"Kau pikir aku tak punya pacar?" ujar Luhan "Memangnya kau punya? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya?" Tanya Yeol menginterogasi.

"Tanyakan saja pada author dia tahu kok!" jelas Luhan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

"Author? Ih ogah!" okey itu hanya perasaan iri hati dari saingan author.

Yeol dan Lay melongo heran sedangkan Xiumin dengan bangga tersenyum walau senyumnya tergolong aneh. "kuperkenalkan pada kalian. . pria-pria tinggi ini. ." ujar Lay menunjuk dua orang aneh yang dandanannya norak itu.

"Chakkaman!"Yeol menatap sangar dua orang aneh itu dan segera menarik Xiumin agar menjauh, meninggalkan Lay bersama dua namja itu.

"Wae ah? Tinggi mereka rata-rata 190 cm . . " jelas Xiumin,

"Makhluk misterius macam apa mereka itu?" Tanya Yeol geram. " kau bilang kan 'yang terpenting, tinggi, tinggi dan tinggi'. ." ujar Xiumin sambil menirukan gaya Chanyeol.

"Iya tapi tinggi mereka keterlaluan dan apaan gaya norak kayak gitu?" tambah Yeol. "Tenang mereka bilang masih punya teman. Jadi masih ada harapan. ." hibur Xiumin.

"ah itu dia, hei kemari!" panggil dua namja kelewat tinggi itu pada temannya. Xiumin dan Yeol mencoba mencari di tengah keramaian kota.

"HIYAAAAHHHH" teriak Yeol dan Xiumin bersamaan.

Baekhyun duduk dengan santainya di sebelah tempat duduk yang lain berseberangan dengan Chanyeol dan namja kelewat tinggi. Ternyata teman namja-namja tinggi itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Berapa tinggimu?"

"185 cm."

"kalau begitu setelah lulus SMU pasti tinggimu mencapai 3 meter lebih, ,"

"aha, ha ," Chanyeo hanya tertawa kaku.

Beberapa kali mereka berinteraksi namun pasti berakhir dengan kegaringan yang harus membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah pasrah. Ponsel namja itu bergetar dan segera pergi meninggalkan Yeol. Hahh~ sedikit lega terbebas dari namja aneh yang nggak tahu berasal dari planet mana.

"Sedang apa kau? Tempat dudukmu disana!" ujar Yeol pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang menyandinginya.

"Kau tak keberatan jika namja itu duduk disini lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun, ya dia sekarang sedang menduduki kursi yang tadi diduduki namja itu.

"Tak usah perdulikan aku!" Yeol ngotot. "Yasudah" Baekhyun hendak pergi namun Chanyeol langsung menariknya supaya duduk lagi.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar music 'Haengbok' nggak tahu siapa yang muter, karena ini lagu kesukaan mereka, langsung maju untuk mengambil alih.

"uwaaah"

"Lagu ini"

Ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berurutan. "Ini laguku, jadi aku yang ambil"

"Tidak bisa ini punyaku!" Yeol nggak mau kalah. Selama mereka bertengkar, Xiumin langsung memandangi layar itu dan memandang heran "Ini lagu siapa sih?".

Dua orang yang tadinya bertengkar langsung menjelaskannya. "Kau tidak tahu lagu ini sangat terkenal, Haengbok. Super Junior!" teriak mereka berdua senang. Langsung saja mereka mengambil mic dan mulai bernyanyi bersama.

_Hanbuhndo nan nuhreul ijuhbonjuhk uhbsuh  
ojik geudaemaneul saenggakhaenneunguhl_

_Geuruhn nuhneun mwuhya nal ijuhdduhn guhya  
Jigeum nae noonesuhn noonmool heulluh baeshingam_

_. . . . . . ._

_Noongamgo geudael geuryuhyo mamsok geudael chajajjyo  
nareul balkhyuhjooneun bichi boyuh yuhngwuhnhan_

Haengbogeul nohchil soon uhbjyo geudae na boinayo  
nareul boolluhjwuhyo geudaegyuhte  
Isseulgguhya nuhreul saranghae hamkkehaeyo geudaewa yuhngwuhnhee

Mereka berdua sangat kompak saat menyanyikannya, sampai gerakannya pun mereka ikuti dengan kompak, Lay dan Xiumin hanya melongo heran serasa mereka ada di planet mana begitu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau penggemar Suju?" ujar Baekhyun, mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa sekarang Cuma ada mereka berdua, Lay dkk. Entahlah mungkin sudah pulang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau penggemarnya, aku kaget deh!, biasanya kalau aku menyanyikan lagu mereka pasti aku dianggap aneh oleh teman sekelilingku. ."Curhat Chanyeol.#sebenernya itu juga curhatan author#.

"Tapi bagaimana idiot-idiot ini tak tahu suju?" tambah Baekhyun maksudnya pada teman-temannya di karaoke tadi. "Ya mereka pasti norak!" sahut Yeol mereka sudah seperti klop banget dan nggak bisa dipisah untuk saat ini.

"Hey, berikan nomor ponsel dan alamat E-Mailmu?" pinta Chanyeol. "eh Wae?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu, kalau ada berita terbaru Suju kita saling memberi tahu, begitu!" jelas Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun mengerti.

"Yeah! Kau benar kita berdua fans beratnya!" ujar Baekhyun dan segera mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Kelas 10 musim dingin.

"Yeollie! Yeollie! Lihat ini!" teriak Baekhyun senang dia sedang menghampiri Chanyeol di bangkunya.

"HUWAAAHHH!ini. . ini . . ticket konser Suju?" Chanyeol juga tidak kalah senang saat mengetahui yang dibawa Baekhyun adalah tiket konser suju. "Kau punya tiketnya?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman aneh andalannya.

"Kerja bagus! Kau pendek, juga mengagumkan!" teriak Yeol, kok tadi kayaknya ada kata-kata menghina ya?. "Sekarang mintalah aku mengajakmu!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. "Karena selain kau ada juga yang ingin ikut. ." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Memangnya Siapa?"

"Siapa yang mau datang ke konser Suju denganku?" teriak Baekhyun seperti membuat sandiwara. Tidak beberapa lama ada secuil*?* tangan yang mengangkat keatas kita lihat lebih dekat, itu adalah *jeng-jeng. .* Author. Yaiyalah ditawari tiket Suju yah author mau lah, apalagi yang ngasih Baek-ppa. #abaikan yang ini#.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mengejek, itu artinya dia yang akan berangkat bersama Baekhyun sabtu malam minggu mendatang.

Skip Time sepulang sekolah.

Chen, Chanyeol dan Xiumin sedang berjalan hendak pulang bersama namun di depan gerbang dia ditunggu gadis imut yang sepertinya berasal dari sekolah lain. perawakannya sangat feminime dan manis.

"Chen-ssi,. ." panggil gadis itu.

"D,O-ssi?" Chen yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Xiumin dan Chanyeol-pun langsung menolehkan pandangan pada gadis yang diketahui bernama D.O itu. Karena melihat kelakuan Chen yang salting, Xiumin mulai curiga "Mau apa kau dengan kekasihku?" ujarnya protective.

"Emmh .. apakah Baekhyun-oppa sudah pulang?" tanyanya sopan dan kalem.

"Baekhyun? Kurasa dia masih ada di dalam kampus, mau kupanggilkan?" Tanya Chen.

"eh. . ani, tolong sampaikan pesan padanya, bahwa tim bola basket kita mengadakan reunian, tolong tanyakan apa dia bisa datang?" ujar D.O manis banget, author mulai ngiler#nggak ada hubungannya#.

"Memangnya kapan?" Tanya Chen.

"Tanggal 26". Jawab D.O. Chanyeol ingat sesuatu, ah iya itukan tanggal yang ada di ticket itu, berarti tanggalnya bersamaan.

"Ah, bilang juga padanya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, jadi aku harap dia datang" tambah D.O

"Tidak bisa, soalnya tanggal 26—" Xiumin mencoba membela temannya.

"Ah pasti akan kami sampaikan. .kami kan teman sekelasnya" sahut Chanyeol dan D.O segera pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman yang merekah dan agak malu-malu gitu.

"Memangnya siapa sih dia itu?"Tanya Xiumin.

"Mantan pacar Baekhyun." Jawab Chen.

"HUWAAATS? Itu mantan pacarnya Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memastikan lagi melihat D.O yang sedang berjalan pulang dengan tatapan tidak percaya, orang semanis itu bisa menjadi pacar Baekhyun.

Di sebuah café tempat mereka biasa nongkrong ber-6.

"Jadi kau putuskan dia? Atau dia memutuskanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, soalnya dia bener-bener kepengen tahu.

"Dia yang memutuskan aku!" ujar Baekhyun lemas. Semua hanya mengangguk paham sementara senyum aneh Chanyeol mulai terkembang. "Sudah kuduga"ujar Chanyeol.

"Dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain, yang lebih baik hati dari pada aku" jelas Baekhyun. "Jadi apa maunya dia?" Tanya Baekhyun ke Chen.

"Dia bilang tim basket mau reunian dan dia juga mau bicara sesuatu padamu!" jawab Chen.

"Memangnya dia mau bicara apa?". Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kudengar dia baru bubaran dengan pacar barunya." Ujar Chen.

"Mungkin dia mau balikan denganmu" Sahut Xiumin.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" pasti Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir sebentar dia seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu. "ani, aku tidak mencintainya" namun pada akhirnya dia mengatakan itu, entah karena dasar apa dia mengucapkannya.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau masih mencintainya" goda Xiumin. Tapi wajah Baekhyun benar-benar masih menunjukkan kalau dia masih mencintainya.

Karena lama terdiam suasanapun masih terasa canggung, akhirnya Chen membuka suara "Lalu tanggal 26 nanti kau mau apa?".

"Aku tidak bisa pergi, karena tanggal 26 nanti aku mau nonton konser dengannya" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ani, pokoknya kau harus pergi!" paksa Yeol.

"Eh Wae?"

"Pokoknya kau harus pergi temui dia jika kau belum bisa melupakannya, pabbo!" jelas Yeol.

" Kau yang Pabbo!, Lalu kau nanti dengan siapa pergi ke konsernya? Siapa yang mau menemanimu?" Tanya Baekhyun ngotot.

"Pokoknya, kau harus datang, aku tidak mau disalahkan jika kau tidak bisa kembali bersamanya!, dan lagi masih banyak namja yang mau nonton konser bersamaku!" yakin Chanyeol.

"Kok rasanya aku tidak yakin ya?" beo Baekhyun.

"Ih beneran lagi, kau tidak percaya ya?"

"Baiklah kalau kau sendiri bilang seperti itu. Nggak nyesel nih?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda dia sedang ngambek karena ditanya beberapa kali. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mulai tersenyum khasnya ke Baekhyun dan mereka saling senyum satu sama lain, walau senyumannya nggak ada yang wajar.

Tanggal 26, malam hari, tempat konser.

Masih terasa sepi karena konser dimulai pukul 07 pm, tapi Chanyeol sudah datang pukul 06 karena di rumah dia tidak ada kerjaan. Dia duduk-duduk sendirian di depan gedung itu, karena memang tidak akan ada yang menemaninya, dia hanya menunggu dengan malas. Karena bosan akhirnya Yeol memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman sekitar tempat gedung konser.

Bukannya mendapat ketenangan malah mendapat tekanan, hampir setiap orang yang dilewatinya semua berpasangan, saling bergandeng tangan mesra raut wajah mereka sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah kusut memperhatikan banyak pasangan yang mengumbar kemesraan.

"Hahh~ aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. . " Chanyeol mulai membayangkan tentang teman-temannya. Dan kalau ini di anime pasti sudah ada gelembung diatas kepala yang bisa menampilkan pikiran kita.

"Kalau Chen pasti dia sedang menikmati malam minggu dengan Xiumin dirumah Xiumin sambil bercanda dengan calon mertuanya. ." ujarnya, kemudia dia membayangkan lagi.

"Kris dan Lay pasti mengalami ciuman pertama mereka, tapi tiba-tiba kacamata mereka terbentur satu sama lain dan mereka melepasnya kemudian mereka melanjutkannya. . a! a! uwaaah!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memperagakan dengan kedua tangannya, tapi karena terlalu bersemangat dia terjungkal ke depan.

BRUAKK

"Appo!, hiyaah! Celanaku sobek!, dan lutuku berdarah. . , aku seperti orang bodoh, dan sekarang aku kesakitan. . . aissh jjinjayo!" keluh Chanyeol yang meratapi nasibnya ini. Hampir saja dia menangis kalau tidak ada sebuah suara yang menghentikannya.

"Permisi!" sepertinya suara namja.

"mungkinkah ini suaara kesatria penolong yang datang membawa tameng berkilau untuk menolongku disaat seperti ini?" gumam Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke arah belakang, karena orang yang memanggilnya ada di belakangnya.

Karena kepingin tahu, dengan slow motion Chanyeol menoleh ke arah belakang. "Ya ada ap—" senyum di bibir Chanyeol langsung memudar ketika melihat ahjushi yang datang menggandeng seorang yeoja yang kelihatannya centil.

"Em, bisa tolong kau ambilkan foto kami berdua?" pintanya pada Chanyeol.

Dengan perasaan galau*?* dan kesel yang jadi satu akhirnya dengan tidak rela Chanyeol memenuhi permintaan orang itu untuk memfoto mereka. 'apa yang seang kulakukan? Konser mau dimulai tapi kakiku sakit. . semuanya berpasangan, tapi aku? Aku sendirian. .' keluh Chanyeol dalam hati sambil memfoto mereka berdua, tanpa sadar air mata Chanyeol keluar membasahi pipi putihnya, kedua orang tadi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol dan mencoba mendekatinya.

"gwechana?" Tanya mereka berdua, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dia kembali berjalan melewati keramaian itu sekali lagi, karena dia mau kembali untuk melihat konser Atau mungkin pulang.

". . Yeol. ."

"Chanyeol. . ."

Chanyeol baru sadar ada yang memanggilnya dia menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata itu adalah "Baekhyun?". Baekhyun sedang berlari tergesa-gesa menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri mematung tidak percaya kalau Baekhyun datang.

"Chanyeol-ah. . hahh hahh" panggilnya sambil terengah-engah karena baru saja dia berlari kencang. "Untunglah kau punya tinggi diatas rata-rata jadi aku mudah menemukanmu. ." ucapnya di depan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau sedang menemui mantan pacarmu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol nggak percaya.

"Aku mau menonton konser denganmu apa lagi? Dan karena aku sudah berjanji lebih dulu denganmu!, jadi aku lebih memilih kesini, Kris bilang kau pergi sendirian" ujar Baekhyun menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menemui pacarmu ?"

"Aku juga tidak mau berhutang padamu, bisa bahaya!" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. "Pabbo-ah!" gumam Yeol.

"Shikureo!" Baekhyun nggak terima dibilang pabbo. "jeongmal Pabboya. ." tanpa sadar Chanyeol menangis lagi dan membuat Baekhyun gelagapan.

"kenapa kau Menangis ah?"

"Ani, aku tidak menangis. ." Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melihat ke lutut Chanyeol dan disana ada darah bekas luka yang belum diobati.

"Omona! Lihatlah lututmu berdarah, ayo kita obati dulu" ajak Baekhyun,

"Nan Gwechanna, lagi pula konsernya sudah mau dimulai" ngotot Yeol. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan omelan Chanyeol dia menggenggam tangan yeo dan menariknya untuk diobati, Chanyeol langsung membelalakkan matanya karena merasakan ada yang aneh saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya. Dia menikmati rasa hangat yang disalurkan tangan itu, dan dia mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun membawanya.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan hah? " lagi-lagi tv Chanyeol berganti saluran dan tiba-tiba sang eonni duduk di depan tv sambil memegang remot dan popcorn. "aku sedang lihat tv" ujar Luhan.

"Eonni-ah selalu saja!, baiklah aku menyerah padamu!" akhirnya kali ini Chanyeol membiarkan eonninya ada di kamarnya dan menonton tv-nya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Tumben kau mengalah dengan eonnimu?" Tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya sangat mengena di hati Yeol. "a. .aniya!, " ujar Chanyeol sambil gelagapan. "Kalau boleh ku bilang sekarang kau sedang bau cinta. " jelas Luhan sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, dan itu membuatnya jadi makin salting.

"Ani, kau pasti bercanda kan eonni?" ujar Yeol sambil membau tubuhnya sendiri, memastikan apa ada bau aneh. Dan kenapa sang eonni bilang dia bau cinta.

Kelas 11 musim Semi.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, pelajaran makin bertambah di kelas 11 ini, Chanyeol juga masih berkumpul dengan teman sekelasnya, namun ada satu hal yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, dan hal yang sedikit itu adalah yang mampu membuat Chanyeol berbunga-bunga.

Sekarang dia suka melirik ke bangku sebelah kanannya yang memang ditempati Baekhyun. Mungkin dulu saat melihat Baekhyun terasa biasa namun sekarang seperti ada cahaya silau dan bintang-bintang bersinar yang mengitari tubuhnya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

'he's like shining star' gumam Yeol dalam hati.

Kapanpun dan dalam keadaan apapun, Baekhyun selalu bersinar dimata Chanyeol dan juga Author|Yeol: woi! Ngapain lo ngikut? Gue doang aja!"|au: ya ngikut lah, kan Author itu istrinya Baek-ppa. Dan kau adalah sainganku! Wahai orang terlanjur imut"|Yeol:*mata berapi-api* sudah kau, enyahlah kau author sialan!"|au: *gosong dan kelempar ke planet mars*|

Keempat teman Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan perubahan Chanyeol yan mendadak suka senyum-senyum sendiri saat memperhatikan Baekhyun. Tapi mereka hanya mendiamkannya saja, soalnya kalau mereka bilang pasti jawaban Yeol 'ani aku tidak suka padanya'. Jadi mereka menunggu sampai Yeol sendiri yan mengatakannya.

Pada suatu hari saat Baekhyun sedang latihan basket, Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya dari pinggir lapangan dan membawa seperti sebuah hadiah untuk Baekhyun.

Namun tidak sengaja dia mendengar dua yeoja yang diyakini sebagai manager berbincang-bincang masalah Baekhyun jadi Chanyeol putuskan untuk mendengarnya.

"Lihat! Lihat Baekhyun imut dan keren kan?"

"bangeeetss" respon yang lain dengan nada alay.

"Apa dia sudah punya yeojachingu ya?"

"Kudengar dia teman sekelas Park Chanyeol dan mereka dekat sekali."

"Tidak mungkin kan dia jadi pacarnya, dia kan labih tinggi"

"Kalau mereka bersama, seperti pasangan komik saja." Setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa bersama, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya sedikit illfeel juga.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas saja, dari pada mendengarkan gosipan yeoja aneh itu. Di kelas dia melihat papan yang terhapus sebagian, bagian atasnya tidak terhapus karena sang penghapus-Baekhyun- tidak bisa menjangkaunya, kini Chanyeol membersihkannya dengan mudah, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang harus bersusah payah.

Kelas 11 musim panas.

Chanyeol sedang menghabiskan musim panasnya dengan teman-temannya, Lay dan Xiumin. Mereka berkumpul di café yang biasa mereka datangi.

"Ya!, kau mau mengajak Baekhyun menikmati kembang api musim panas, bersama kita besok?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Kami sudah tahu, kalau kau punya rasa terhadap Baekhyun, jadi besok adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. . " tambah Lay.

"Mengatakan apa?" Chanyeol masih bingung.

"Tentu saja mengatakan cintamu pada Baekhyun, hanya tinggal bilang Saranghae disaat yang tepat dan itu akan merubah hidupmu. ." tutur Xiumin.

"Kalian salah sangka, aku tidak menyukai Baekhyun—"

"Semuanya sudah tahu" potong Lay.

"Jjinjayo?" Tanya Yeol dan kedua sahabatnya hanya mengangguk. "Kuakui aku memang jatuh cinta padanya"

"Mudah sekali menipumu!" ujar Xiumin, ternyata tadi mereka berlagak sok tahu.

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu?. Tapi. . aku tidak bisa bilang padanya?" ujar Yeol lagi.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Lay.

"Tentu saja dia akan menolak raksasa, batang kacang, pemain voli seperti aku . ." ujar Yeol sambil menyebutkan satu-persatu julukan yang selama ini diterimanya.

"Kau mencintai seseorang, apa yang salah dengan itu hah? " tutur Xiumin kadang-kadang dia ada benarnya juga. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum manis saat mendapat dukungan dari kedua temannya.

**Tbc. . **

Jiah mian abang D,O saya buat jadi mantan pacarnya abang Baekhyun. Ceritanya masih asli sama movienya tapi ada yang saya kurang dan tambah sedikit. Saya juga mengganti eonni asli pemeran yeoja yang aneh, masak Luhan jadi aneh nggak tega!

Bukannya nyelesai'in cerita yang dulu malah bikin lagi?. Tapi tenang author nggak lupa tanggung jawab kok, author udah selesai chapter 3 buat My Long Lost Hyung. Dan persiapan buat Chap 4.

Sebenarnya Author maunya one Shoot saja. Tapi karena kepanjangan jadi Author potong, Chap duanya udah selesai author tulis.

Mungkin langsung apdet 2 chapter. *kalau nggak ada halangan.*

Ada saran atau complain yang mau disampaikan pada author ini? Tulis di kotak review ya?

Sampai jumpa di Chap depan.

Pay~Pay~

Yeol: udah lo sono, jangan ngeksis. .*author di jorokin sama saingannya*.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Lovely Complex ::BaekYeol Version:: **

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok. **

**CAST : Byun Baekhyun (Main)**

** Park Chanyeol (Main) **

** EXO MEMBER. **

** Shim Changmin TVXQ (minjem ya? Cari yang lebih tinggi dari Yeol susah!)**

**Length : 2/2 (Two Shoot)**

**DESCLAIMER : semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Boleh nggak baekppa buat saya?#ngarep mode on(dilempar golok sama readers)# **

**SUMMARY : "kita nggak akan cocok!."Chanyeol mencari orang yang ingin dijadikan pacarnya, tapi dia musti pilih-pilih kenapa ya?. Author dapet inspirasi dari emh. . sebenernya cerita dari komik, tapi author Cuma lihat Movienya aja. Mungkin agak sedikit berubah ceritanya sesuai mood author .**

**WARNING : ganderswitch for Uke. (nggak rela! Tapi musti gimana lagi, biar pas). Cerita pasaran, Geje, Abal, Amburadul (?). AU *au ah gelap!*. **

**ENJOY!**

"Kau mencintai seseorang, apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Saat festival kembang api.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ber-6. Baekhyun terlalu senang tidak sadar kalau yang ada di sampingnya sedang menyiapkan mental. Hati Yeol berdebar nggak karuan, teman-teman yang lain membiarkan mereka berduaan untuk memudahkan kerja Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya aku datang juga ke tempat ini? Mau beli apa ya? "ujarnya senang.

"Karena kita ada disini kita harus bersenang-senang. . " ujar Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun, kemudian mereka mengelilingi segala tempat dan mencari view yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api.

Saat mereka sampai di tempat yang sangat indah, lampu lampu menunjukkan cahayanya dengan indah merekaberdua sama sama mengaguminya.

"Aku mau berfoto disini. ." ujar Baekhyun dan dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, Chanyeol hanya menatap dari samping. "Hei sini mendekatlah kita foto bersama" perintah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menurutinya saja.

"Ya! Kenapa posemu seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat wajah Chanyeol di foto, soalnya Chanyeol deg-gedan jadi dia nggak tahu musti ngapain.

'Sudah kuputuskan akan kukatakan hari ini!' tekad Yeol dalam hati.

"Baekhyun-oppa" terdengar suara nan lembut memanggilnya dan mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ternyata ada dua orang yeoja. Yang salah satunya sangat dikenali baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"D.O. . ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran karena tiba-tiba bertemu dia di sini.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. ." ujar D.O. Chanyeol langsung ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka, dan dua orang ini baru sadar kalau ada Chanyeol.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" Tanya D.O pada Baek-Yeol.

"Ah, ani tadi kami bersama teman-teman sekarang kami terpisah!" tepis Chanyeol sebelum D.O berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Siapa ini D.O? dia imut sekali?" Tanya teman yang bersamanya yang diketahui bernama Tao.

"Dia ini Baekhyun-oppa, teman sekelas SMP ku dulu. ." jelas D.O

"Baekhyun? Jadi dia ini mantan pacarmu dulu?" Tanya Tao, karena Baekhyun merasakan atmosfir aneh jadi dia meutuskan untuk pergi saja.

"Sudah ya? Sampai ketemu lagi!" ujar Baekhyun kemudian berbalik.

"Hey! Kenapa kau tidak datang tanggal 26 kemarin? "

"Tao-nnie jangan aku merasa tidak enak" D.O mencoba mencegah.

"Kenapa? kau masih mencintainya bukan?, ini tidak akan menyakiti siapapun!" ujar Tao. "Apa kau merasa menyakitinya?" lanjut Tao sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau bukan pacarnya kan?"

"Tao-nnie—"

"sangat jelas, Yeoja ini lebih tinggi dari dia. Dua-duanya akan terlihat aneh kalau berdampingan. Jadi tak mungkin dia pacarnya!" ujar Tao. Chanyeol diam seakan mengiyakan pendapat itu.

"Dia pacarku!" ternyata Baekhyun yang tidak tinggal diam, Chanyeol mencerna kata-kata yang didengarnya dari Baekhyun kemudian dia berjengit 'ha?'.

"Ya! Dia ini Yeojachigu-ku." Pasti Baekhyun. akhirnya dia mengucapkan itu dan menarik Chanyeol meninggalkan dua yeoja itu.

Mereka kesuatu tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada satu orangpun.

"Mian" gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan hah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu alasan aku mulai bermain basket adalah karena aku dulu ditolak oleh gadis yang lebih tinggi dariku, jadi aku ingin kembali padanya… . tinggi tidak masalah." Ujar Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini juga.

Tiba-tiba muncullah kembang apa di belakang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mendekati kearah kembang api itu.

"Huwahhh!. Ini kereeen!" teriaknya. Dan makin banyak kembang api yang menyusul.

Persiapan mental Chanyeol. . 100% siap dan. ..

"Baekhyun-ah!. . Saranghae!" teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan, membuat Baekhyun diam seketika.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk hari itu!, aku akan menghantuimu sampai anak cucumu!" teriak Chanyeol prustasi.

Sekarang kelas 11 musim gugur, dan di sekolah sedang ada festival. Chanyeol sedang berperan jadi hantu, soalnya kelasnya memutuskan untuk membuat rumah hantu.

"Akan kuhantui kau selamanya!" ujar Chanyeol yang berperan jadi hantu sadako.

"KYAAAA!" murid yang masuk kedalam langsung berlari keluar, mungkin Chanyeol terlalu seram.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" teriak Chanyeol saat ditarik Baekhyun keluar dari kelas yang dibuat seperti rumah hantu itu.

"Kau tahu! Kau terlihat terlalu nyata sampai ada yang pingsan segala. . " marah Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu rumah berhantu kan? Dan aku hantunya! Wajar kan?" beo Chanyeol.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kau terlalu berlebihan! Aku juga hantu tapi aku biasa saja, , " jawab Baekhyun.

Karena kesal akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan palu dan memukul-mukulkannya ke tembok. "Kau marah-marah terus akhir-akhir ini ada apa sih emangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun innocent.

"Pasti kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" Tanya Chanyeol balik dan dia makin beringas memukuli tembok itu. Baekhyun hanya melongo tidak mengerti dan mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

**FlashBack**

"_Baekhyun-ah!. . Saranghae!" teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan, membuat Baekhyun diam seketika. Tapi setelah itu Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengatakan._

"_Berhentilah bercanda Pabboya!" teriaknya dan Chanyeol hanya melongo seolah mengatakan 'kenapa-orang-ini'. _

"_Kau mencoba menipuku ya? Kau menggodaku karena aku cerita padamu tentang yeoja tinggi yang menolakku."_

"_Ta-tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"elak Chanyeol._

"_Jangan Bohong! Kau hampir saja mengenaiku, kau sangat berbahaya!"_

'_MWOOO?' teriak Chanyeol dalam hati. Jadi pengakuan cintanya dianggap bohongan. _

**End Flashback**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!" ujar Baekhyun masang muka polos. Karena geram Chanyeol mulai memukul-mukul dinding lagi "Menciutlah kau Byun Baekhyun, Menciut! Menciut! Menciut!. ." semua orang hanya menatap Chanyeo heran.

"Hentikan, kau membuat semua orang takut!" ujar Baekhyun menarik palu itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun yang nggak ngerti-ngerti juga. Kaburlah Chanyeol.

Di lab kimia yang sepi dari para murid. Chanyeol melepas atribut sadakonya dan menangis di dalam sana. Namun acaranya diganggu Baekhyun lagi. "Yeollie, ayolah cepat acaranya sudah dimulai!" teriak Baekhyun dari balik pintu.

"Aku mau ke belakang!, jangan pedulikan aku!" ujar Yeol sambil menutupi wajahnya suapaya tidak ketahuan kalau dia sedang menagis. Baekhyun pun mendekati Chanyeol memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Ani"

"ya kau menangis!. Kenapa hah?"

"Karena aku menyatakan cinta pada seorang cowok dan dia mengganggapku bercanda . ." jelas Yeol.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin aku bicara dengannya?" Tawar Baekhyun nggak paham.

"Lupakan!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi, percuma ngomong sama orang macam dia yang nggak ngerti-ngerti.

"Siapa sih orangnya? Sini aku saja yang bicara? Dimana orangnya?" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Disini" gumam Yeol kali ini berharap dia mengerti karena mereka disini Cuma berdua. "Disini?" bukannya paham pembicaraan ini malah Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Cukup!

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak akan menggunakan, kata-kata yang ambigu lagi. " Dia tepat di depan mataku, itu artinya Kau Pabbo!." Teriaknya mencoba sekeras mungkin. Baekhyun bingung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri seakan bertanya apa itu dirinya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi, Pabbo!" jelas Yeol

"Jjinja?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan, yeol mulai terisak lagi. "Kalau begitu biar aku pikirkan, sekarang aku sudah tahu perasaanmu. .jadi aku akan memberi tahu perasaanku. ." setelah itu Baekhyun pergi meinggalkan Yeol sendirian di Lab.

Lama dia melamun namuna akhirnya dia sadar kembali. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Tanya Yeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah hari itu Chanyeol tidak berani sama sekali menatap Baekhyun yang ada di samping bangkunya, sebisa mungkin dia menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun. Tapi hari ini dia mencoba melirik baekhyun dan . .

Dia . . dia sedang ? eh. . berpikir keras bagaimana menjawab Yeol, dia sering ngomong sendiri dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Benar-benar seperti orang pabbo mungkin Chanyeol harus berhenti mengatainya pabbo, soalnya sekarang sepertinya Baekhyun pabbo beneran.

"Dia berpikir terlalu berat" Gumam Chen yang melihatnya. "Paling tidak dia tahu perasaan Yeol" sahut Xiumin.

"Byun-ssi, bisa kau jawab pertanyaan ini. .?" pinta Lee-songsaeng.

"Aku masih berpikir!" teriak Baekhyun, rasanya yang ditanyakan Songsae dan Jawaban Baekhyun nggak nyambung.

"Kau harus tahu jawabannya!" teriak Lee-songsaeng.

"Bukannya aku tidak tahu. Aku bilang aku sedang berpikir!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau mulai bertingkah aneh belakangan ini, aku gurumu jadi aku harus tahu. ."paksa Lee-songsaeng. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Mereka berdua sama-sama menghindari kontak mata.

Di atap.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah memberi jawaban?" Tanya Xiumin

"Belum"jawab Yeol.

Mereka sedang makan siang diatap bertiga dengan Chen. "Beberapa hari ini dia terus berpikir." Ujar Chen.

"Ini sangat menakutkan! Berapa lama aku harus menanggung ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin akan keluar sebelum kelulusan sekolah." Hibur Xiumin.

Chanyeol sedang mengemasi beberapa barang dalam tasnya, soalnya besok sekolahnya mengadakan perjalanan ke tempat wisata, jadi dia harus menyiapkannya malam hari, dan besok tinggal berangkat.

"Aku tak mau pergi besok" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, namun tiba-tiba sang eonni masuk ke kamar itu.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi!" ujar Luhan.

"Ani kau tidak boleh pergi kesana, bisa gawat kalau teman-temanku tahu aku punya eonni yang sudah dewasa namun masih berwajah imut dan bertubuh ideal, kau akan jadi incaran mereka. Kau tidak tahu betapa ganasnya teman-temanku jika melihat orang cantik sepertimu! . . ." tutur Chanyeol.

Karena mendengar omelan adiknya yang sudah kayak kereta shinkansen panjang dan cepat itu, akhirnya Luhan keluar dengan diam-diam meninggalkan Chanyeol ngoceh.

Menyadari eonninya nggak ada, Chanyeol berbaring di kasurnya. "Bagaimana aku harus bersikap saat perjalanan sekolah nanti?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan setelah itu dia tertidur pulas.

Pagi harinya, semua Nampak biasa, angin yang berhembus melewati jendelanya yang sudah terang karena cahaya matahari—

—tunggu cahaya matahari? Jam berapa ini? Bukankan harusnya Chanyeol harus berangkat jam 6 pagi.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang bergetar di punggungnya, ternyata dia sedang menindih Hp-nya. Yang sekarang ada telepon masuk.

"Sekarang kau ada dimana Park-ssi?" walaupun ngantuk berat tapi Yeol tahu kalau itu adalah suara dari Lee-songsaeng. "Ha?" akhirnya dia tersadar sepenuhnya. 'omona! Ini sudah jam 10?' gumamnya setelah melihat jam dindingnya.

Yeol berlari-lari di bandara, dia mencoba menyusul Lee-songsaeng, untungnya dia masih disana jadi Yeol sedikit lega. "Mianhamnida Songsaengnim!" ujarnya sambil nunduk-nunduk di depan gurunya.

"Semuanya sudah berangkat pada penerbangan pertama. Kau tak minta dibangunkan?" Tanya Lee songsaeng.

"Mian, semua orang di rumah sedang ketiduran, dan ponselku dipasang model getar, , mian!" jelas Yeol.

"Huahh~, kalian berdua memang benar-benar merepotkan, yasudah tunggu disana!" ujar songsaeng.

"Hah? Berdua?" Yeol menoleh ke arah kursi tunggu, dan ternyata disana juga ada Baekhyun yang juga sama-sama ketinggalan. 'omona! Jjinjayo?' Yeol menatap tak percaya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil menyusul teman-teman yang lainnya dan menaiki bis yang sama. Walau awalnya mendapat sorakan karena mereka telat bersamaan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Lay melihat Yeol yang lemas.

"Aku mau pulang!" ujarnya lemas Lay dan Xiumin mengelap keringat Yeol. "Tenang kau sudah bersama kami sekarang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" tenang Xiumin.

"Ne, kau benar tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. ." gumam Yeol. Tapi akhirnya dia ketiduran dan bangun-bangun sudah kosong seisi bis, dan yang ditemukan Cuma selembar kertas dengan beberapa tulisan.

'kami sudah mencoba membangunkanmu, tapi kau tak bangun jadi kami tinggal!' begitulah isi surat itu.

"Aishh, Jjinjayo?" keluhnya pada diri sendiri. Dia mengingat sesuatu dan sekarang menoba menoleh ke belakang. Semoga . . semoga. . dia tidak bersama Baekhyun la-gi. Pupus sudah harapannya, ternyata Baekhyun juga tertidur dengan santainya. "Apa-apaan ini, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya?" dia mulai uring-uringan.

Akhirnya mereka keluar bus bersama dan mencoba menelfon teman mereka.

"Ne, arraseo!"

"Jadi dimana mereka?" Tanya Yeol.

"mereka akan kembali kesini 1 jam lagi jadi sekarang kita bebas. ." ujar Baekhyun setelah menutup teleponnya.

"Bebas? Kita berdua?" pasti Yeol.

"Apa yang harus kita perbuat?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Entahlah. ."

"Kota ini memang keren!"

"Kau benar Yeollie-ah!" mereka berteriak-teriak senang sambil berlari-lari di tengah kota pusat perbelanjaan.

"Yah tapi kita harus kembali 5 menit lagi, bagaiman, mau kembali?" ingat Yeol.

"Ayo kita beli souvenir dulu" ajak Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku mau beli jus Strawberry dulu. ." gumam Yeol dan mereka memisah jalan.

Yeol sangat senang karena atmosfir canggung antara mereka sudah hilang dan kembali seperti dahulu lagi. 'sudah lama aku tidah bersenang-senang' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku dan Baekhyun seperti ini saja. ., ya benar! Aku akan meminta dia melupakan pernyataan cintaku dan kita akan kembali baikan seperti dahulu. ." ujar Yeol dan kini dia tidak jadi beli jus dan langsung ke tempat baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah. . sedang apa kau?" Tanya Yeol.

"Aku hanya membelikan ini untuk temanku, karena dia memintanya" jelasnya.

"a—"

"Sudah aku pikirkan, jika kau bertanya apakah aku cinta atau benci kau, maka aku akan menjawab aku cinta kau, tapi telah lama kita menjadi teman jadi . . tak bisa tiba-tiba kuanggap kau sebagai pacarku. . " ujar Baekhyun menyela kata-kata Yeol.

"Ahaha. . kau ini bicara apa sih? Jangan terlalu serius begitu?, tadi aku juga mau mengatakan itu pendek! Dan kau mendahuluiku!" ledek Chanyeol.

"Ya, kau Yeoja namsan Tower kau mulai lagi mengataiku pendek hah?" akhirnya mereka berdua kembali seperti dulu lagi, saling menghina namun saling berbagi itulah yang terpenting.

"Mungkin aku memang harus melupakannya, biarpun ini menyakitkan!" ujarnya pada Xiumin. Mereka sedang ada di penginapan.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut agendaku saja, agenda makan-makan dan melupakan Baekhyun orang pabbo dan pendek itu, dan aku juga akan lupakan lemak dalam tubuhku nanti. ." ujar Xiumin.

"Oke! Dan saat kembali nanti, aku akan cari hal yang kubenci dari seorang Byun Baekhyun itu. ." tekad Chanyeol.

"Hal yang kau benci?" Xiumin memandang heran.

"Soal itu, ada banyaaak sekali yang kubenci darinya. ." jela Yeol.

"Em, misalnya? Misalnya?" Tanya Xiumin membantu Yeol.

"Dia tertidur dan juga ngiler dalam kelas"

"jorok"

"Dia hobby mengumpulkan poin belanja"

"Dasar kikir"

"Dia ngebiarin orang tua nyebrang jalan sendirian"

"Jahatnya"

"Dia makan dengan tidak elitnya"

"Kampungan"

Dengan bercengkrama dengan Xiumin, Yeol mulai tersenyum lagi. Mungkin sahabatlah yang terpenting.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa jadi pacarnya untuk apa aku mencintainya. .aku akan membuat diriku membencinya, ." gumamnya.

"Hapus dia dari ingatanmu! Hapus! Hapus!" teriak Xiumin.

Kelas 12 musim semi.

Yeol menatap aneh pada kelasnya, dengan takut-takut akhinya dia masuk ke kelas.

"Kita sekelas lagi kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya memamerkan giginya alias tersenyum senang.

Tiba-tiba Lee songsaeng datang membawa seorang yang cukup tinggi di belakangnya.

"Ini Shim Changmin-ssi asisten baru walikelas, mulai hari ini dia akan menhajar disini. " ujar Lee-songsaeng.

Chanyeol menatapnya nggak percaya, ternyata ada orang tinggi yang juga keren, tipenya banget. Dia terus terpaku pada orang yang dikenalkan sebagai Changmin ini. Karena mendapat tatapan tidak biasa akhirnya Changmin mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun!" Baekhyun menyadari tatapan Chanyeol pada guru baru itu.

"Pangeran idealku!" gumam Yeol sambil tersenyum senang. Changmin pun mendekati Chanyeol karena rasa-rasanya dari tadi dia terus diperhatikan dengan tatapan orang yang jatuh cinta.

"Ini sepatu kacamu, tuan putri!" ujarnya sambil mengambilkan penghapus yang jatuh di depan bangku Chanyeol.

"Ya! Itu punyaku!" seru Baekhyun dia radak nggak rela kalau orang kelewat tinggi ini pengang-pegang tangan Chanyeol. "Kuberitahu ya, ini itu penghapus!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Oh maaf, itu penghapusmu pendek!" ujar Changmin sambil menoel hidung Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang uring-uringan dipanggil pendek. Dan Chanyeol makin tersenyum aneh.

Saat Ekskul.

Lapangan Basket.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah? Tidak akan ada gunanya?" tutur Chen pad Baekhyun. Dan Kris entah kenapa dilapangan seperti ini dia masih membawa kamus.

"Dia membuatku tertekan! Dia menyebut penghapus sebagai sepatu kaca apa-apaan itu? Orang macam apa sih dia itu?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Annyeoonnggg! Semuanya!" sapanya, Baekhyun yang tadi sedang membicarakannya pun langsung kaget.

"Ya, sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Changmin yang tiba-tiba ada di lapangan basket.

"Aku pelatih Basket yang baru " ujar Changmin kemudian masuk ke lapangan, meninggalkan Baejhyun yang menatap tidak percaya.

Di café tempat Yeol dkk, biasanya ngumpul.

"Sungguh dialah tipe idealku. ." ujar Chanyeol pada kedua temannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun hah?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Kenapa dia lagi sih? Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengannya. ." ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau masih memiliki perasaan dengannya" sahut Xiumin.

"Tidak itu tidak benar, . "

"Kenapa kau keras kepala! Apa salahnya kau mencintainya?" tiba-tiba Lay mulai menaikkan nadanya membuat semuanya diam, jarang Lay bisa membentak orang.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi . " gumam Yeol.

"Itu mudah, cintai dia lebih dari yang sebelumnya dan dia akan mengerti perasaanmu" tutur Lay. "Beri dia hadiah, sebuah hadiah sebagai penyembuh cinta. ." lanjut Xiumin.

Chanyeol langsung kembali ke kelas, dia ingat dia dulu pernah ingin memberi hadiah tapi tidak jadi diberikan, haruskan dia memberikannya. Dia menyimpan hadiah itu di kolernya.

Walaupun ragu tapi dia mengambilnya,

"Ya! Apa itu?" tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun mengagetkannya, dan Yeol langsung menyembunyikan hadiah itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Yeok ketus. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan menuju bangkunya.

"Hey tunggu!" panggil Yeol. "Kau mau memakainya jika kuberikan ini padamu karena kau terpilih sebagai ketua tim basket,?" Tanya Yeol lagi.

Karena Baekhyun hanya diam, Chanyeol-pun merasa bersalah " aku hanya bercanda pabbo! Takkan kuberikan padamu" ujarnya bohong.

"Berikan pada orang yang lebih membutuhkannya. . " ujar Baekhyun dingin dan dia langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

"Aku ingin memberikannya padamu pabbo!" gumamnya.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun Chanyeol mulai menangis dan meratapi nasibnya. Akhirnya dia membuang hadiah itu ke sampah.

Saat dia sedang menangis sendirian tiba-tiba muncullah sapu tangan dari belakangnya dan tenyata pemberi itu adalah Changmin.

"Air mata tak cocok denganmu" ujar Changmin sambil menghapus air mata Chanyeol.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Changmin, walaupun statusnya sebagai guru, mungkin hanya sering berada di sampingnya dan membawakan beberapa bukunya. Pokoknya mereka dekat dan membuat Baekhyun naik darah.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak berhenti mendekatinya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ada hak melarangku!" jawab Yeol yang menohoh hati Baekhyun.

"Maaf kalau begitu. ." ujar Baekhyun ngambek. Kemudian Baekhyun menatap Dalam ke arah Chanyeol.

Dia melampiaskan semua masalahnya pada bola yang dia coba untuk memasukkannya ke dalam ke ring. Namun semuanya gagal kerena emosinya sedang labil.

Tiba-tiba Changmin mendatangi Baekhyun.

"Lemparanmu tidak stabil, kau harus berkonsentrasi lebih keras lagi"

"Tak usah kau bilang pun aku sudah tahu!" ujar Baekhyun nggak terima dengan sarannya.

"Chanyeol itu yeoja yang manis dan baik"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku seorang gadis aku takkan mau namja pendek sepertimu, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihatmu. ."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan dia"

"Jika kau tak mau lakukan sesuatu dengannya pasti akan ada yang membawanya pergi. ."

"Siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Changmin malah tersenyum meledek Baekhyun.

Di ruang kelas Chanyeol. Dia sedang duduk-duduk dengan Xiumin dan Lay.

"Kau sungguhan menyukai Changmin, guru kita yang baru itu?" Tanya Xiumin karena melihat Chanyeol sekarang suka senyum-senyum sendiri lagi.

"Tentu saja, sangat susah untuk menemukan tipe idealku, sekarang aku menemukannya jadi aku tidak akan melepaskannya, . ." ujarnya senang.

"Baekhyun bagaimana?" sahut Lay.

"Kupikir kau akan bertahan sampai dia meresponmu, ternyata kau sudah menyerah. ." ujar XIumin.

"Setidaknya Changmin-Songsaeng takkan pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitiku. . " gumam Yeol lemah.

"Yeoliie sesuatu terjadi. ." tiba-tiba Kris masuk ke ruang kelas dan memberikan kabar pada mereka bertiga.

Semuanya langsung berlari ke tempat latihan basket, mereka mendatangi Baekhyun.

"Kau serius mau bertanding basket dengan Changmin-songsaeng besok?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan apakah yang dikatakan Kris tadi benar.

"Tentu saja aku akan melawannya!" ujar Baekhyun pasti.

"Dia sudah pernah main di turnamen nasional, bagaimana kau akan mengalahkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dia mulai Khawatir.

"spesialisasiku adalah 3on3, pasti aku akan menang dengan mudah. ." ujar Baekhyun yakin.

"Tapi dia bilang dia akan mebawa teman yang kuat. ." sela Kris.

"Itu tidak masalah, soalnya aku juga punya 2 teman yang kuat. . " ucapnya dan dia langsung meninggalkan mereka ber-5.

"Dasar kau namja pabbo!" teriak Yeol.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku pabbo dan pendek kan? Mengapa tak kau semangati dia saja" jawabnya tanpa berbalik. Akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan menyemangatinya. .pabbo!" gumam Yeol pelan suaranya seperti tertahan.

Keesokan harinya, saat pertandingan.

Semua berbondong-bondong ke lapangan basket untuk melihat Changmin bermain basket. Ternyata kharismanya sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Banyak yang datang kesini untuk melihat pertandingan ini, ," ujar Lay pada Baekhyun mereka sedang ada di ruang ganti tanpa Chanyeol.

"Bagus dia akan aku permalukan di depan banyak orang" ujar Baekhyun bangga.

"Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu? Yang kau maksud dengan '2 teman yang kuat' itu. ." ujar Xiumin sambil melirik ke arah Chen yang sedang memegangi kaosnya dan Kris yang sedang memakai sepatu olahraganya.

"Kenapa kita?" keluh Chen.

"Aku butuh kalian untu mengalahkan idiot itu. ."jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi kami ini pemula. ." ujar Kris.

"Aku yakin aku akan membuat dia melihat dia membodohi dirinya sendiri. ." tekad Baekhyun.

Saat pertandingan. Ternyata Changmin membawa 2 orang asing yang tingginya melebihi dirinya dan terlihat seperti pemain NBA professional.

Chen mulai takut saat salah seorang teman Changmin menatapnya. Dia seperti gugup.

Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi penonton mulai meragukan hal ini, dia menatap bingung pada Baekhyun kenapa bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Pertandingan berjalan tidak imbang, saat Chen mendapat bola dia merasa canggung memegangnya begitu juga dengan Kris.

Dengan mudah Changmin merebutnya dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dan itu sudah berlalu beberapa kali.

Mereka tertinggal poin, dan Baekhyun harus terkilir karena tersenggol dua orang yang kelewat besar itu. Tapi dia menolak untuk mengentikan pertandingan.

Chanyeol semakin khawatir diatas sana. Apakah dia akan baik baik saja. Dengan kaki seperti itu dan dua orang temannya yang tidak bisa diharapkan.

Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat gelang yang dulu hendak diberikannya namun sudah dibuangnya ke tempat sampah. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun memakainya.

Lay dan Xiumin hanya menatap heran juga disekelilingnya adalah pendukung Changmin dan mereka hanya bisa diam.

"Kau mau lihat Baekhyun seperti itu? Inikah yang kau inginkan? Kau yakin?" teriak Xiumin beruntut ditengah riuhnya para penonton yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menyerah.

"PABBOOOYAAA!" teriak Yeol dari atas lapangan, semua orang terdiam dan menatap Yeol begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Changmin.

"Kenapa kau menyerah hah? Kau bilang tinggi bukan masalah kan? Meskipun kau tidak bisa menang setidaknya mainkan permainanmu!" teriak Chanyeol dan itu membuka hati Baekhyun.

"Meskipun kau tidak menang, tapi buatlah aku senang! Aku, orang yang mencintaimu!" ujarnya seperti hendak menangis. Baekhyun tersadar sepenuhnya dan dia bangkit untuk meneruskan permainan ini. Dengan kaki yang sedikit tertatih akhirnya dia bisa bangkit.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama, mereka pulang melewati danau indah itu lagi danau yang menampakkan keindahannya di sore hari.

"Pertandingannya hebat, walau kau Cuma memsukkan satu dan mereka sudah 16 kali. ." ujar Chanyeol.

"Yah kita digunduli. ." gumam Baekhyun. "Hey! Aku mau kau bersamaku. ." ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa?" Chanyeol tidak yakin akan pendengarannya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir ternyata aku butuh kau. ." jelas Baekhyun.

"Maukah kau jadi Yeojachiguku?" pinta Baekhyun. "Maksudmu?" kalau dulu Baekhyun yang lola sekarang gantian Chanyeol yang lola, emang kalau ditembak orang bisa bikin pikiran kita jadi lola ya?|readers: ketahuan tuh author, kagak pernah tahu yang begituan. .|.

Reflek, karena wajah bingung Chanyeol mengundang sesuatu untuk datang mendekat. Akhirnya Baekhyun medekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Chanyeol walau posisinya aneh dan harus sedikit berjinjit.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan pasrah menerima ciuman itu, sangat hangat rasanya. Setelah cukup lama Baekhyun pun melepasnya dan Chanyeol masih memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Bisakah paling tidak kau tersenyum?" Tanya Baekhyun, soalnya Chanyeol tidak merubah mimiknya sama sekali.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya polos. "Rasanya seperti Mie goreng" yah GUBRAKK!, dia ini terlalu polos atau apa sih?.

"Dasar kau Pabboya!" ledek Baekhyun yang kini sudah berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

Karena ditinggal Chanyeol berlari mengejarnya dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berhenti jadilah mereka bertabrakan dan jatuh saling menimpa. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"Mau dilanjutkan yang tadi?" tawar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum yadong yang entah belajar darimana?.

"Boleh, tapi jangan disini ada anak dibawah umur.. ." ujar Yeol, Baekhyun mencari orang disekelilingnya tapi tidak ada orang, disana Cuma ada mereka berdua.

"Tuh " tunjuk Chanyeol pada author yang udah nongkrong mau lihat mereka. Mereka tertawa kemudian berjalan pulang dengan Chanyeol yang setia menggandeng tangan baekhyun dan sesekali memeluknya dari belakang.

**THE END.**

Ya! Author bukan anak dibawah umur kali! . . udah mau 17 tahun juga#pamer. Author ngiri sama Yeol, kan author juga mau peyuk abang Baekhyun, ,

Yeol: nih orang lagi, sono loh jangan ngeksis mulu. Nggak enak banget endingnya ada lo.

Au: saya nggak rela situ sama abang Baekhyun.

Yeol: bukannya tadi lo udah gosong, lo mau gosong lagi? *siap-siap api di tangan*

Au: ampun bang.! *ngacir*.

Kalau boleh curhat nih ya? Author nulis ini ngebut selama 2 hari 2 malam, karena sekolah author libur untuk acara wisuda Sunbaenya author jadi nggk nyia-nyiain kesempatan.

Padahal masih banyak pr yang belum diselesaiin, tapi author lebih milih nih ff dah.


End file.
